The First Year of a Long Mission
by georgina3101
Summary: Ichigo is sure someone has it out to get him because as soon as he has finished one war he is pushed head first into another one. T for now.


Hey Georgina here and before any of you decide to kill me for starting another story when I still haven't updated any of my other stories in ages well in my defence I keep on being attacked by plot bunnies of all different shapes and sizes and colours and they wont stop coming so soryy but please enjoy something the world does not need another of.

A Bleach and Harry Potter crossover.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was lying on his bed reading a magazine and trying to ignore the shouts, demands and screams of Kon when a Hell butterfly fluttered in through the open window followed shortly by a snowy owl holding a letter in its talons. He sat up as the owl landed on his bedside table and the butterfly made its way over to him so he stuck out his index finger to give it somewhere to perch and as he did the loud booming voice of the Sou-taicho filled his head. So Ichigo listened as the message relayed.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo captain of the 5th division" He smirked at his title "You are being assigned a task that will most likely last a minimum of 7 years and might become extremely dangerous. First of all you will need to know of a special type of human that are able to harness a type of energy and channel into many different things. They call themselves witches and wizards and over the past 500 years there community has grown tremendously and some of them have become crazy with power. This brings me onto the details of your mission. 10 years ago a wizard, going by the name of Voldamort, went on a rampage killing thousands. However, one night when he was about to kill a family of 3 he vanished taking 2 of the 3 family members with him and leaving a young boy named Potter Harry alive with an enormous amount of spiritual power.

In September I am going to be sending you to England to keep an eye on these wizards because we have received indications that something shall happen soon. I want you to keep an eye on them by going through their school system so as not to arouse suspicion and the school is the centre of many disturbances that have been registered over the years. The school system is for 7 years also I am sending you along with Kuchiki Rukia, Inoe Orihime, Abarai Renji and Yoruichi Shihōin. They will be arriving shortly at your home to receive a delivery from the research and development institute and tickets England and a train that you will need to board in order to proceed to the school. I would also like you to know that like all other humans that these wizards know nothing of our existence and I would like it to remain that way. That is all" As the message ended the butterfly seemed to stretch its wings before flying out of the window and out of sight with great grace.

Ichigo stayed motionless whilst he tried to process the information that he had been given when his thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a squawk and a ruffle of feathers that reminded him that the owl was still in his room. The orange haired shinigami got up off his bed and the snowy owl looked up at him and dropped the letter in Ichigo's waiting hand before flapping its wings and flying off.

Ichigo looked at the letter, which was sealed with a melted wax, before opening it and reading.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Kurosaki,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Ichigo re-read the strange letter many times, just to make sure that it was not a prank, befor looking at the slip of parchment that was attached which read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

'Great' Ichigo thought 'If I had to get all of this stuff by the end of the summer then I am screwed'

"Hah bloody hell" came a loud voice that caught Ichigo of guard.

He looked over his shoulder which reveled a small orange lion plushy clinging onto him.

"What are you doing Kon?" Ichigo questioned

"Making sure that letter was not from my lovely nee-san"

"Okay and why would you do that?"

"Because if it was I would have kicked your ass!"

Ichigo sweat dropped which was shortly followed by an evil smirk "What like this?" he said as Kon was picked up by his mane and lobbed against the bedroom closet Ichigo smirked again as Kon tryed to scrape himself off of it.

After a couple minuets of shouting from a deranged stuffed animal it asked "So what do you have to do?"

An exasperated sigh escaped from the soul reapers mouth "It is about a long term mission I have to go on"

"Where?"

"England"

"Why?"

"Information gathering"

"Of what?"

"A group of people who are like the quinces but they call themselves 'Wizards'"

"How long?"

"7 years"

Kon whistled "What are you going to tell your family?"

"Well the old goat will probably figure it out and so I will probably say that I am going to a university in England even though Karin will probably bully Töshiro into telling her anyway"

"Are you going on your own?"

"No I am going with Inoe-san, Renji, Yoruichi and Rukia"

"WHAT! I will not see nee-san for 7 years? Nooooo"

The carrot top exited the room before the plush lion started blubbering and headed downstairs to get something to fill his demanding stomach considering that it was already 7:00.

Ichigo opened the door to the dining room when he heard a sound, that in any other house it would mean that someone was injured. However, in the Kurosaki clinic it meant that Ichigos dad was alive. He turned around just in time to see the mad man flying towards him kamikaze style.

The next minute or two happened so fast no-one, except for Ichigo, knew what happened (Not even me) but it ended up with Ichigo on top of his dad pulling his left leg so far up it met his head, which was also in a head lock.

"Well done my son I have nothing left to teach you. You have progressed so far in 2 years" Ishin announced

'_Of course I have you old goat. When you where on the floor I helped win the winter war against Aizen' _thought an irritated soul reaper.

"Aww come on to-san, Ichi-nii it is time for dinner" called yuzu

"Yeh yeh I am coming" Ichigo said as he let his dad go, plopped himself down in a chair and grabbed a bowl of rice and started to eat.

When everyone had settled down and started talking Ichigo decided that it was a good time to give his cover story a go.

"I'm going to England"

This small comment was enough to shut everyone up and be bombarded by questions from Yuzu and Ishin (But mostly Yuzu)

"Why are you going? When are you leaving? Do you need help packing? How long will you be gone?" cam the questions one after another from yuzu

Whilst Ishin only asked "Who is going?"

"Okay okay calm down. I am going as part of a project for free collage thing that will go on for 7 years. I am going with 2 others from my school and some from other schools too. I am laving tomorrow and no I do not need help packing because I have already finished."

"So you will be gone for 7 years?"

"No I stay for a school year and I come home for the summer holidays. Like a boarding school"

"Oh okay well done Ichi-nii"

"Thanks" he replied as he headed towards the door "Oh and I almost forgot the 4 others that are doing the project with me are all coming round so we know what we are doing" He then walked out of the door when he heard a muffled "Yeah" from his dad who seemed, like always, not to give a damn.

Just before the grumpy soul reaper could make it up the stairs he heard a rasp of knocking at the door, knowing who it was he went to open it. However, he forgot exactly who it was and immediately regretted it.

First of all he was hit on the head by a large drawing book, with a crappy doodle of a rabbit on the cover, in the face. Then he was patted of the head (really hard) and afterwards he was punched in the arm which in itself didn't faze him but then he got a face full of spiky red hair. The last one was not so bad, but caused him to glow bright red, was a big hug from Orihime.

As soon as they reached Ichigo's room Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi charged in and plopped themselves down on the bed whilst Renji sat on the chair leaving Ichigo to stand up. When the other soul reapers had settled down Ichigo started to debrief them.

"So we all know what this is about right?" the others nodded "Good. Do you know anything about the package from the research and development beaureu?" they all shook there heads "Great" he mumbled rubbing the back of his head when he heard a tap at the window and looked up in curiosity when he was met with Hanataro staring at him with pleading eyes so he was let in.

"Thank you" he said whimpering slightly "I was asked to bring you 5 something from Kurotsuchi Taicho" whilst he said this he took off a big rucksack that he was carrying (after he did he seemed to stand a little straighter) and opened it. Hanataro handed out a small pendent to each of the Shinigami and gave a small slip of paper to before exiting out of the window again. The orange haired captain unfolded the paper and read aloud its contents.

"Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo smirked at his title "In accordance to your mission to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry you, and all involved, will need to take on the appearance of young children. The pendants that you have received will make it possible for you to inhabit a different type of gigai. To activate them you have to place them around your neck when you are in your soul form and it should work. The gigai will be arriving at Urohara shop A.S.A.P. Research and Development institute"

"Huh? Is that it" asked Renji

"Um... it looks like it" came Ichigo's reply

"Then why couldn't they have told us this when we where in the soul society rather than making us go to all the trouble of coming here in the first place?"

"Maybe because it would be easier on Hanataro-kun if he only had to go to one place instead of five and knowing Urohara he should already have the gigai at the shop" Yoruichi stated in a mater-of-fact voice

"Well then come on lets go then" chirped in Orihime who had been unusually quiet the entire time.

"You know" Renji started "Whenever I come here I have the strange sensation that something will happen that I will regret"

Ichigo nodded his head with his arms crossed as if he was saying 'I know what you mean' whilst Rukia opened the door and Orihime called out "Hello? Urohara-san? Are you here?" into the musty old shop.

It was a while before they got a reply of "Down in the basement" which echoed so much that they could only just make out what was said. So easy to say they all knew where he was and they set off.

"Hey Urohara! What are you doing?" Rukia called out to a man who seemed to be tinkering with something a couple of hundred meters of. When said man heard this he looked up and saw the group he beckoned them over to him. This caused Renji to become slightly distressed but went over anyway. When they reached him they realised that he was surrounded by 4 small gigai.

Pulling out his signature fan a certain 'Mr. Hat 'n clogs' said "You always seem to have impeccable timing I have just put on the finishing touches on your new gigai so they should work just fine"

The group looked at the gigais then back at 'Hat and clogs' when Rukia piped up saying "How come there are 4 gigais and 5 of us?"

"Good question miss Kuchiki and the answer to it is Yoruichi-san will be in her cat form during the mission and she can be seen by humans in that form and will be easer for her" came the reply.

After each of them got out of there gigai, or in Ichigo and Orihime's case out of there bodies, they put on the pendants and made there way over to the new gigai only to realise that they where the splitting images of them when they where children.

Finally after half an hour Ichigo had managed to put on his gigai and as soon as he did he realised why the other Shinigami kept on complaining about them.

It was difficult to move around in, it felt weird and because it restricted his reiatsu he felt very bare

"Good now that you are all sorted here are some tickets for the plane you have to get to England and tickets for a train in London" grinned Urohara

"What, you mean right now? What about our stuff?" asked Orihime

"Don't worry about it everything has been sorted and all of your stuff has been sent to your temporary home in England"

"Oh. Okay then lets go" she chimed raising her short arms in the air in excitement and the others just nodded in response then they turned round to head out when they heard Urohara say "Oh and Kurosaki-san please don't tell Kurotsuchi-san that I was messing around with his gigai"

"Okay" he shouted back in his high voice before disappearing out of sight.

The group of small Shinigami (and Orihime) got a bus to the airport and set out for England.

* * *

><p>2,834 words in total<p>

10 pages

Please can you write up some reviews if you want me to change something or if you have any ideas for later on


End file.
